Unamed
by Umiki
Summary: SMxNaruto All she had ever had was her memories and her will to escape from her clan, but she never thought that she would gain a preciuos person as a result. UxN fic.


Umiki here! This is a project that I did a while back, even before RotCS. I lost track of where I had put it so I couldn't post it. Aw well, I put it up now so everythings fine. To all readers and suers, I own nothing.

Unamed

By Umiki

The horizon was bathed in a variety of colors as the sun began to set for the day. The people of Konoha were preparing to retire for the day, or at least most of them were.

In the Hokage's office, two people could be seen working on the last of the day's paperwork. One was the Rukodaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. The other was a blonde-haired blue-eyed woman with a Konoha hiate around her upper arm and a Kiri hiate around her waist, signifying joint-citizenship with the two villages. She was wearing the standard jounin uniform and had two swords attached to her waist. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail that reached her lower-back and fastened at the bottom of her ponytail was a strange ornament in the shape of the bladed portion of a three-pronged kunai.

Her name was Uzumaki Usagi, and she was the proud wife of the Hokage.

Usagi groaned as she finally finished her portion of the paperwork and looked to her husband's desk. She could feel a sweat-drop coming as she saw her dear husband's hand twitching, as if it was preparing to grab a kunai.

'I better help him out before he does something that will get him a one-way ticket to Suna via the Sakura express.' Usagi mentally sighed. Strolling over to the desk, she noticed his hand was unconsciously reaching for his kunai pouch and that he was in a daze. Sighing heavily this time, she spoke up.

"I highly doubt Sakura-chan will appreciate scratches in the desk koi. She's already had to deal with the insanity of being Tsunade's apprentice and secretary, she will not tolerate such behavior from you." she told him in a drawl. His hand stopped its justifiable intent to rid the world of the world's greatest evil, and she could feel him coming out of his daze. Blinking, he turned to her with a confused expression on his scarred face. Sighing again, she pointed to his hand and watched as he grinned nervously while returning his hand to the desk.

She shook her head and massaged her forehead with her hand, "I'll help you finish your load if that makes you feel better you baka-koi."

"HONTO-NI?!" he exclaimed with delight. Before she could reply, he had used his **insanely** fast speed to bring her a chair, move some of the paperwork-mountain aside, and attack her with her own original jutsu, the Puppy-dog eye no jutsu.

This time she really sweat-dropped. 'How he learned how to turn my own jutsu against me without me being able to counter it is probably a mystery that no one will ever be able to figure out. Hell, **where** he learned it is still a mystery to even me.'

Sitting down in the chair, she took some of his remaining load and began to do the torturous task of signing papers. Her husband was now doing his job with a little more energy than earlier.

After a half-hour she was interrupted from her task when Naruto asked her,

"Why do you come up here to help me do the paperwork and almost everything else? Most shinobi know that it's close to suicide for trying to tackle a Kage's workload, let alone the other projects."

It took her a minute before she sadly smiled at him. Tilting her head and lowering her voice, she replied, "I just want to spend some time with you, my dear Hokage. The simple comfort of you being here with me is all that I would ask for as your wife." She gained a far-away look as she continued specking, "More than a few women did not even have that privilege back in Kiri, as marriage was mostly used for procreating than anything else. Only a few married couples actually cared about their spouse as a person than as an opportunity to gain more status or stronger children." She could feel the beginnings of tears on her eyes, and shamefully lowered her head, refusing for her only precious person to see her in such a weak state.

The room was silent for what seemed like forever before Naruto rose from his chair and walked around the desk. He embraced her close to him, the only real comfort he had ever been able to give his emotionally broken wife.

She took a deep breaths as the memories of her childhood came back to her: the shame she felt when her role in the family had been decided, the pride and elation she had experienced when she had unexpectedly impressed the Mizukage with her secret abilities thus gaining a chance to escape from the family, the fear she had to live through with the possibility that she may be sent back to her clan if she didn't keep the Mizukage's favor.

She felt a small smile touch her lips as she remembered the few times she had ever been allowed to see the infamously cruel Mizukage treat his two little birds with a gentleness never seen else-where. She recalled feeling satisfaction when her mentor Kisame held a glint of approval in his eyes as she mastered a particularly high ranking jutsu. She remembered feeling emotionally cold as she rose through Kiri's ranks quickly till she had become one of the Mizukage's most powerful subordinates and securing her freedom from her clan. This same emotional isolation reframed her from making any real human relationships with her peers, thus making her close to a machine meant for only killing.

Her memories kept on coming as she began to regain control of her emotions.

She saw the first time she had ever seen her future husband Uzumaki Naruto. He had been passing through one of Kiri's inner-border villages with his perverted sensei when they got caught in the middle of a rebellion. She had been sent to track down the leaders of the rebellion and terminate them. They both ended up in a situation that lead them to have to depend on each other to survive, and for the next four days they worked together to survive.

After finishing off the head honcho's, Naruto and Jiraiya were brought before the Mizukage to receive the reward money for the still alive leaders, as she had reported that it was by Naruto's hand that they had been defeated. After all the negotiations and politics were completed, she was charged with escorting them to the border of Kiri and Konoha.

She felt herself blush as _that_ particular memory hit her. Right before the two had left the border, Usagi had wanted to thank Naruto for all that he had done. At that time a memory of a woman thanking a man with a kiss had popped up and she, not completely wise in human interactions, had decided to thank him in a similar fashion. So, she walked right up to him, said thank you, grabbed his face, and kissed him with all of her good will. Half a minute later, she broke off the kiss with the cherry-faced Naruto and saw his sensei scribbling away on a notepad with a grin that _**screamed**_ pervert. Naruto had squeaked before talking in gibberish for a minute than just _dashed_ to the Konoha border, dragging his now laughing sensei in tow.

She was shaking from the effort of not laughing, however Naruto thought it was for a different reason.

"Usa-chan? Daijoubu ka? he asked tentively.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed as tears leaked from her eyes, and calmed down a little as her husband started to inch away from her in nervousness.

"Gomen no sai Naruto-kun, demo I couldn't help but remember our farewell at the border ten years ago. Do you remember?" she teased. In an instant his face became the same cherry color from her memory. 'Yep, he remembers alright.' she mentally laughed.

Regaining his composure, he shot back, "Yeah, well I recall a certain someone nearly losing her composure when she saw who the Hokage was."

Her eyebrow twitched as he hit it home, any humor she had left turning into embarrassment and irritation. _**That**_ was one memory she _**never**_ wanted to remember.

(Flash-back jutsu)

"Hokage-sama, I am pleased to see you doing well." the newly instated Yondaime Mizukage greeted.

"As am I, how goes the reconstruction in Kiri?" the Rukodaime Hokage replied.

"Very well in fact and how goes Konoha these days? I have heard that the remaining Akatsuki have been giving your forces some trouble."

"We have held steady against them, thank you."

"That is good to hear. Now on to business, what do you propose we do to reinstate the treaty my predecessor and your Yondaime forged many years ago?"

"I am sure that trade between our countries can be enforced. Also-"the Rukodaime was interrupted when Usagi approached the Mizukage.

"Forgive me Lord Mizukage-sama, Lord Hokage-sama. Demo, I have received news that Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi have been spotted twenty miles from Konoha."

Both Kages rose and as the Hokage turned around, she raised her head. A few seconds went by before Usagi felt her face pale than turn beet-red. Her jaw hanged loosely from her skull as the Hokage's face was revealed for the first time.

And all he did was give her his famous fox-grin.

(End flash-back jutsu)

"That was not funny you baka. You had time to prepare yourself in case you did meet me again. I was caught completely by surprise, _and by that time I had learned what I had __symbolically__ announced that day._" She mumbled the last part.

In Kiri, it turns out, if you kiss an unmarried person than your kiss becomes the marriage proposal. And she had done it in front of three of her cohorts. Ever since she learned what she had proposed that day, she prayed that they never met each-other till he had married.

Of course when the new Mizukage learned of why she had nearly lost her composure, he immediately discussed the possibility of a cross marriage as a part of the treaty to the Hokage and Konoha's Council. Kiri gave one of their kunoichi's, to the Hokage no less, as a bride and in turn Konoha would give one of their high ranking kunoichi's as a possible bride for Kiri.

Then the Mizukage drove it home when he spoke to the Council, "_By Kiri tradition she proposed to you Hokage-sama, and I have been informed that you did not deny her proposal; even though you had six years to do so. Six years is long enough for you to have been told of the significance of her act, and for you to have properly rejected her proposal."_

That had ended any possible argument with the terms. After all, it was considered extremely offensive in Kiri to simply ignore a marriage proposal; it was even in their country's history that a civil war broke out because a lord had ignored a noble woman's proposal. If the Hokage did not accept her proposal now, after six years of silence, then treaty or not, the people of Kiri would have screamed for his head on a platter.

And so she ended up becoming the one thing she had strived her whole life to escape from, a token-bride. A woman whose only role in life was to help forge treaties through their bodies and the children they bore.

'But it turned out alright in the end.' She thought. One way or another, Uzumaki Naruto had not only become her husband in name but in heart as well. He taught her how to really smile and how to laugh; but more importantly, he taught her how to appreciate what life gave you.

Smiling at her worried husband, she reassured him that she was okay. Suddenly her smile became a smirk, one that put Naruto on edge.

"You know koi, I don't know how they do it demo your pile just reached three feet." She teased. Naruto spun around to find his paperwork had indeed risen by two feet. He twitched violently and shuck with despair.

(Somewhere in the Tower)

"Nee nee Sakura-chan, why are you smiling? Pulling a late shift as Hokage's assistant isn't something that causes most to smile." Ino asked. Sakura's smile widened.

"Ohhh, just deciding to bring the baka back to reality."

Ino blinked and was about to ask what she meant when her answer came loud and clear.

"**NNNNNAAAAANNNNNIIIIII?????????!!!!!!!!!!**"

Ino trembled with effort to keep herself from laughing at the drama that was no doubt going on in the Office.

'Wonder what Naruto's going to have to bargain with to get Usagi to help him escape _this_ time.'

(End)

This is my first oneshot so I hope you liked it. I'll try to update my other fic's soon. Ja!


End file.
